1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a history control apparatus for recording image data as a history, which has been processed in an image processing apparatus such as a copy machine or a printer.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a technology has arisen that stores a history of image data copied by a copy machine or the like, thereby making it possible to track a date of forming specified image data or a person who instructed to form it. Further, some technologies have also arisen that extract character string information included in the image data using an optical character recognition (OCR) process or the like and store the information in association with the image data, thereby making it possible to search the image data using a keyword.